Apartment Affairs Christmas
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: The characters from my story Apartment Affairs celebrate Christmas
1. Zoro and Sanji

A Christmas fic for the strawhats, Ace and Vivi from my other fanfic 'Apartment Affairs.'

This is based after Zoro and Sanji get married.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Zoro woke up to the lovely smell of breakfast. Realising that Sanji wasn't in bed he went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Zoro, so nice of you to finally wake up," Sanji grinned.

"Good morning cook," Zoro said.

"I call you by your first name and you have the nerve to call me cook?" Sanji said.

"Fine, Mr Roronoa," Zoro grinned.

Sanji blushed deeply. "D-don't call me that."

"But it is your name, right?" Zoro smirked.

"Yeah because you wanted me to change my last name," Sanji argued.

"But you know you love it," Zoro grinned.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Sanji grinned back.

"Well if you don't then I guess you don't want your Christmas presents," Zoro said.

"Ooh, presents? You mean you for me more than one?" Sanji asked.

"Of course, my sexy husband," Zoro said. "Wait there." And he walked into his bedroom and came out carrying five presents. "Here you go Sanji, Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Zoro. Now I didn't forget to get to you anything," Sanji said. "I'm gonna treat you well today," he whispered against Zoro's lips.

"How will you be treating me?" Zoro asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. But you only get everything if you're nice to me," Sanji said.

"What happens if I'm a bad boy?" Zoro asked.

"Then I'll just have to punish you," as Sanji said this he groped Zoro's fine ass.

"Maybe I should be a bad boy," Zoro smirked.

"I forgot add that if you are a bad boy, you aren't allowed to have any of your presents," Sanji grinned. "Would you like to open your presents first or should I?"

"I think you should. I know you'll love my presents," Zoro said.

"Zoro, I'll love anything you get for me," Sanji said lovingly. He and Zoro went to go sit on the couch.

"Which present would you like to open first?" Zoro asked.

"I'll open the small one, it has to be the best one," Sanji said and Zoro handed him the smallest present. He quickly unwrapped it and gasped. There was a pure cold coin inside a silver box. "Zoro, it's beautiful," he whispered. "Oh, it's the year of the."

"It's the year we were both born in so I bought it for you. Do you like it?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro, I love it. How much did it cost?" Sanji asked.

"Over $1000," Zoro answered.

"That much?! Zoro, you would spend that much on me?" Sanji asked.

"Of course, you're my partner," Zoro said.

"Can I see the card?" Sanji asked.

"After you open everything else," Zoro said. "What present do you want to open next?"

"This one," Sanji reached out and grabbed a square looking present. He opened it and brought out a big cooking pot. "Wow, it's the latest model. Thanks Zoro." Sanji continued opening the presents. He got a few cook books, some of the finest cooking ingredients and a picture of him and Zoro kissing. "Zoro, you put so much thought into my presents. I loved them all, thank you so much," he kissed Zoro firmly on the mouth.

"Here's your card," Zoro handed Sanji a card.

Sanji opened the card and pieces of paper fell onto his lap. The pieces of paper were vouchers.

'FREE VOUCHER FOR YOU TO TOP.' It said in Zoro's hand writing.

Sanji's face heated up as soon as he read what was on the vouchers. "Zoro, there are about 20 vouchers here, do you want to be bottom that much?" He quizzed.

"N-no," Zoro blushed. "I'm always the one topping so I thought I would let you top a few times."

"That's so sweet Zoro. And now for your presents," Sanji said seductively.

END

Did I really just stop it there? Well let's just say that there is a you-know-what scene after Sanji says what he last said but I want this to be rated T because there's a few chapters explaining what happened with the others.


	2. Nami

This is the Christmas for Apartment Affairs. This is how Nami celebrates Christmas when she's on her own.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Nami woke up early and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She put some toast in the toaster and looked around her apartment.

'That's it, that's the last time I get Luffy to decorate my apartment,' Nami thought.

The night before Luffy had asked if he could decorate her apartment because he wanted her to have a nice Christmas since last year her foster sister had died. Her sister Nojiko had tired of heart failure, leaving Nami on her own. She had no other family but to her, the company of her friends was enough.

Nami walked over to her small Christmas tree in the corner of her apartment and looked at the presents everyone had left her. Most of the presents were from Sanji. Nami always laughed to herself when Sanji flirted with her seeing as he and Zoro were happily married.

Nami began to open her presents. The one Luffy had wrapped was… interesting but nonetheless very thoughtful. It was a small sketch of everyone. Not a good picture but good enough to hang up somewhere. Nami made a mental note to buy a frame for it. She put the picture aside and opened one of Ace's presents. There was a book that she has mentioned that she would like to read. 'I guess one of those two were listening to me the other day,' Nami thought. She opened one of Robin's presents. There was the tea set she had had her eye on and Vivi's present was a new dress that she had also had her eye on. Usopp's present was a picture of a beautiful lake they had visited a few months ago. Zoro had got her a new pair of earrings which looked like diamonds. Brook got her… panties.

'Why?' Nami asked herself. She opened Chopper's present. There was a box and inside was the cutest little plush toy. It was a little reindeer that wore a hat similar to Chopper's. Franky got her some alcohol, knowing that she drinks on special occasions or with friends.

'And now for Sanji's presents,' Nami thought. There were about 5 presents from him. She started unwrapping one when she heard the toast pop up from the toaster. She quickly ate her toast and then went back to opening Sanji's presents. There was a necklace, new earrings, a bracelet, a book, and a voucher to a spa.

This was the first Christmas Nami had spent all by herself but it was already turning out to be one of the best.

To be continued…

Sorry if this was a bit rushed.


	3. Vivi

Vivi's Christmas in Apartment Affairs.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Vivi woke up and got out of bed. She walked over to her bedroom window and looked outside. The sun looked extra beautiful today.

Vivi really liked Christmas. When she was little she used to wake up early to open presents. When she was 16 she met Kohza and the two hit it off really well. They started celebrating Christmas together and when Kohza lost his parents in a car accident, Vivi and her family were happy to take him in.

Vivi alway wished that Kohza was there for Christmas but since he belonged in the Rebel Army, he was always all over the world. Sure there was that present that got sent and the card but what Vivi wanted was to just see Kohza right in front of.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Vivi went over and unlocked the door. Wanna guess who was standing there?

"Kohza!" Vivi said, flinging herself onto her best friend.

To be continued…

Sorry if this was rushed or short but I don't really like Vivi that much so… you get the point?


	4. Ace and Luffy

How Ace and Luffy from Apartment Affairs celebrate their Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Ace woke up because Luffy had jumped on his bed and was now jumping up and down.

"Luffy… what are you doing?" Ace grumbled.

"Wake up, Ace! It's Christmas!" Luffy shouted.

"I know but can't you go back to sleep or something?" Ace grumbled.

"Nope," Luffy grinned.

"Well then, can't you let me sleep in for a bit, please?" Ace asked.

"Nope," Luffy grinned.

"And why not?" Ace asked.

"Because you need to come to the living room and open your presents right now," Luffy said. And with that he ripped Ace's blanket off, revealing his naked form.

"Luffy, what do you think you're doing?" Ace screamed, covering his private parts.

"Now it looks like you're wide awake," Luffy laughed.

"Go away, Luffy so I can get dressed," Ace said.

"Okay, but you better come out in 1 minute," Luffy said firmly.

"A minute? Fine," Ace sighed and Luffy walked out of his room. Ace went to his wardrobe and put on a shirt and pants then walked out into the living room where Luffy was already opening his presents.

"Luffy, I thought you were gonna wait for me," Ace said.

"I was but then you took a long time so I decided to start opening presents," Luffy said.

"What presents have you opened so far?" Ace asked.

"The ones from Zoro and Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Robin and Franky, Brook, Chopper, Usopp and the one from you," Luffy replied.

"What?! Luffy! You opened ALL the presents?!" Ace demanded.

"No, there was one from Hammock that I didn't open," Luffy said.

"Hancock, Luffy, her name is HANCOCK. Why didn't you open that one?" Ace asked.

"Well, she's always getting me really weird presents so I waited for you to wake up and open it for me," Luffy said. He handed Ace the present that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"Fine," Ace sighed and opened the present. When he opened the present, he burst out laughing. "Lu-Luffy, check it out!"

Luffy had a look at the present which was a picture of him and Hancock… holding a baby?!

"What the hell?!" Luffy yelled.

To be continued…


	5. Usopp and Chopper

Chopper and Usopp's Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chopper woke up early and went to go open presents. This was his first Christmas with Usopp and he wanted to make it the best. The night before Sanji had left them a meal that he and Usopp could eat in the morning.

Chopper went to get the meal out, only to find that there was nothing in the fridge. Chopper, being Chopper, started to panic.

"Good morning, Chopper," Usopp said, coming into the kitchen.

Chopper spun around. "Usopp, what happened to the food Sanji left us?" He asked worriedly.

"That's right, you went to sleep early last night, didn't you? Well, Ace came over late to discuss some things with me and he are the whole thing by himself," Usopp explained.

"Oh, he did?" Chopper said.

"Well, I may have helped him," Usopp said.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Chopper asked.

"You seemed exhausted when you went to bed last night so I let you sleep," Usopp said. "But forget about that, let's go open presents."

He and Chopper walked over to the Christmas tree.

"You'll love what I got you Usopp," Chopper smiled.

Usopp opened his present to find a new paint set.

"This is amazing! It's the set I've had my eye on for weeks!" Usopp marvelled. "How did you afford it?"

"I had to ask for a raise to be able to pay for this," Chopper said.

"So that's why you were panicking a while ago, you were scared that you might not get that raise," Usopp said. "Now for your present. Hope you like it." He handed Chopper a small present.

Chopper ripped open the present and found a new stethoscope.

"Usopp, you got just what I needed. A new stethoscope," Chopper beamed.

"Merry Christmas, Chopper," Usopp smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Usopp," Chopper smiled back.

To be continued…


	6. Franky and Robin

Franky and Robin's Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Robin woke up in Franky's arms, as she did every morning. She could hear the snores coming from her husband. She shook her husband awake.

"Huh… what's going on?" Franky mumbled, slowly waking up.

"Franky, it's Christmas, you need to wake up," Robin said, sounding more kind than she usually did.

"Oh, okay, let's go open presents," Franky said.

"You can go open presents, I'm going to have a shower," Robin said.

To be continued…

This is all you're getting. I couldn't think of anything else so please no flames. Next chapter is Brook's Christmas which is the last Christmas.


	7. Brook

The final chapter which is Brook's Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Brook woke up alone, like he had for 50 years. It was only when Luffy and Ace moved in a few years ago that he felt less lonely. He walked into the kitchen where his small Christmas tree stood. There were a few presents under the tree but Brook left them to open later.

END

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
